Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Express (PCIe, e.g. PCI Express Base Specification Revision 3.1a, released Dec. 7, 2015) is a high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard. Non-volatile memory (NVM) EXPRESS (NVME, e.g. NVM Express Specification version 1.2, released Nov. 3, 2014) is an optimized, high-performance scalable host controller interface designed to address the needs of enterprise and client systems that utilize PCIe-based solid-state storage.
Storage device technologies such as NVME, Universal Flash Storage (UFS), embedded MultiMediaCard (eMMC) and other block media technologies may have traditionally soldered memory chips onto a motherboard chassis in a ball grid array (BGA) form factor. In recent developments, desktop computers and servers may include storage devices having removable form factors that enable storage upgrades (e.g., replacing an existing NVME compliant storage device with a new NVME compliant storage device). While the ability to upgrade storage devices may be advantageous from an end user perspective, there remains considerable room for improvement.